Pokemon
by Perdy Toes
Summary: Pokemon and Taco Bell.


**I remember Pokemon….I doooooooo……….**

**BUT I DO NOT OWN IT! Why would I?**

**Ahem, anyway. This story was written out of being sleep-deprived, boredom, and eating chocolate while listening to "There's a Hero" and reading some FullMetal Alchemist story on fan-fiction.**

**POKEMON AND THE LOSERS!**

It was a dark and stormy night, but then the happy sun came out when the three -ahem- I mean FOUR losers walked into the happy forests of sing along land! Ash, the first loser, was in his normal gangsta costume. Misty was in her normal clothes, and Brock was dancing with his best friend, Pikachu and Bob the happy dwarf from HAHDIASHD!

Ash suddenly did a pose.

DUN DUNN DUNNNNN DUNNN! DUN DUNN DUNN!!

"I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was!"

DUN DUN DUNNN!!

"To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cauuuussseeee!"

DUN DUN DUNN DUNNN DUNN!

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!"

DUN DUNN DUNN!

"Each Pokemon, to understand, THE POWER THAT'S INSIIIII-"

The music stopped because Ash was unconscious.

Misty was standing there with a bloody knife in her hand.

"Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

Everyone laughed maniacally. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then comes their.……ADVENTURE!

NANANANANANA BATMAN!

Then Ash and the 3 Musketeers were off. This is counting Pikachu, don't forget that stupid Pikachu who should've killed Ash Ketchup -ahem- Ketchum years ago.

"STUPID CAKES!" Brock shouted, striking a pose.

"GASP!" Everyone screamed, then Pikachu danced.

"Excuse my French, but weren't we supposed to be somewhere?" Brock continued.

"LOSER!" Ash screamed.

Then the ground bounced. Yes, it bounced because of Elmo. HAHAHAHA! FRIES! HAHAHAHA!

"NOOO!! FAT NUMBERS AND FIVE PUDDINGS!!" Misty shouted.

It was NANANANANANA! TEAM ROCKET!

They ran because they wanted to.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began, posing.

James was about to say something, but then a giant Mario thing squished him.

"Yay! KILL ALL WATER BOTTLES!" May shouted. Hmmm…where'd Misty go? 

"TREES AND GREETING CARDS BE GONE!" Ash shouted, then Team Rocket…'blasted off again!' They could've, but they actually exploded.

No one cared because they died.

HAHAHAHA.

"Hi mom!" Brock 'looked' to see some old lady standing there.

"Hi armpit hair!" the old woman screeched, then looked at Pikachu. He was folded up and stuffed into Ash's pocket.

She smiled at it.

"BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" May screamed, then a huge computer thing fell from the sky.

It was Professor Oak-blah-name-kid-thing. He has five toes. GASP!

"Hello everyone, you're all losers."

The computer exploded and killed Ash, but he soon got resurrected because no one ever dies.

Brock's eyes were open. OMFG NO WAII!!1111 But they soon closed and the scene was censored.

"SUPER HEROES!" Everyone shouted, then transformed into NANANANA!

Wait.

Then they got distracted and watched an ant die.

"IT WAS…..WAS….BEAUTIFUL!" Ash shouted, then started crying.

Then, the ground bounced again. WHEEEE!!

It was Team Pop Lock and Drop It!

No wait Team….RRRROCKET! Yeah, that's it.

James was alive because he loves Tinker Bell. Meowth then said something that no one could understand.

"Where's red…um…pink…..um…..hair….um…girl?" Brock asked, eating Kambell's, Chicken Noodle Soup! Possibilities!

"She's….um…well…um…"

"RIGHT HERE!"

Then, everyone got together and started singing, including Professor Wood.

I mean Oak.

DUNNNN DUNN DUNN DUN DUN DUUNN!!

"I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!"

POSE! POSE! POSE!

"To catch them is my real test! To train the is my cauuuussseee!!"

DUN DUN DUNN DUNN DUNN!

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!" 

POSE! –dies- POSE!

"Each -breathe-…..Pokemon….-inhale-…..to understand! -Breathes-…… THE POWER THAT'S INSIDEEEE!!"

Soon, everyone died of singing except for Bob and his group of minions, who started singing. The minions sing in parentheses and are also the background singers.

"POKEMON! (Gotta catch 'em all!) It's you and me! I know it's my destiny!"

"POKEMON! Oh, you're my best friend! In a world we must defend!"

DUN DUN DUNN!

"POKEMON! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Our heart so trruuueee! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! POKKKEMMMOOONNN!!"

"Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! POKEMON!"

The crowd started booing while one person cheered. This person was never seen again.

DUN DUN DUNNNN!!

Just kidding. He was actually eating his mom! –smiles- LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE!

**THE END!**


End file.
